


I Found You

by Qwertycome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Foster Care, M/M, Orphanage, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertycome/pseuds/Qwertycome
Summary: AU
Mr. Graves is a Private Investigator looking for the missing grandchild of running for president, Seraphina Picquery before her opponent, Gellert Grindelwald does. His search led him to a foster house by Mary Lou Barebone. Mrs. Barebone is hosting to numerous children. Will Mr. Graves find the missing child before Grindelwald?





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy buckle landed in Credence’s hand as he closed his eyes. He can feel the imprint of the shape of the buckle as it leaves his hand. He can hear is mother twisting it up again, waiting for the right time to strike it down.

“Open your eyes” His mother said. Fearing more of the additional punishment if he didn’t follow his mother’s orders, he reluctantly opened his eyes. He saw his hand with angry red welts where some are bleeding. He feels numb but he can still feel the pain. He looks up to his mother and pleads with his eyes to forgive him. His mother’s eyes are stern, unforgiving and unexpectedly whipped the belt back to his hand. Tears rolled down to his cheeks. He brought his other hand to his mouth to muffle down his cries and his attempts for pleas. His mother hated hearing his pleas.

After a few more lashes, his mother deemed his punishment enough. He rushes back to his room. Trying to avoid any of the children from seeing him. He hates being seen as this. He hates being a weak boy. Door locked and under his thread bare blanket he unleashed his sobs. Crying at the unfairness and wishing he could know why he is being punished like this. Is it because he is an abomination? His mother often expressed her hatred with his biological mother. She said that his real mother is a witch and that’s why she left credence and is dead. Credence wishes that whatever sins his mother has doesn’t pass to him.

Sobs turns into hiccups and eventually Credence fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain water splashed on Mr. Graves only coat when the carriage went past him. Shooking his head in disgust, he continued to his destination. After a few minutes of trekking in the muddy streets of New York, he finally saw it. The church which is also the home of a woman named Mary Lou Barebone. According to his sources, Mary Lou Barebones is a single female at the age of 28 when she first adopted a 10 year old girl named Chastity. Two years later, she adopted the 7 year old Credence. That was also the time she started fostering orphan kids from the orphanage. Many kids have passed through her house some stayed a week, some years but she hasn’t adopted any of them. Until when she was 40 years old, she adopted a shy girl named Modesty. She is 10 years old and it was unknown what made Mary Lou adopt her. A rumor has it that Modesty is an heir to a large fortune and that’s the reason Mary Lou only adopted her.

Though many rumors circulated the foster home of Ms. Mary Lou Barebone, it was her peculiarity regarding proving that witchcraft is real never fades away. With the kids she is fostering, she takes them to the town center to distribute the horrid flyers she has made. It’s full of information, whether true or not, on how to spot a witch. It sometimes gives the children nightmares. The faces of the drawn witch, drowning or burning.

Mr. Graves is standing at an alley, with a clear view of the entrance of the house. For hours, he watched the house. The coming and going of the children. He once saw Ms. Barebone leave and is hasn’t back yet. Then he saw his mark. The one he can ask for help. The boy not more than 17 years old. An orphan adopted named Credence. He will do.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing In You I Trust but I wrote Chapter 5 and I'm missing Chapter 4. 
> 
> Well, I just want a healthy (as can be) Graves/Credence fic.


End file.
